Fast Forward, For the Love of a Halfa 3
by Lilith St. James
Summary: Danny wakes up one morning & finds out that 12 years have passed. Nothing is as it once was, & Danny remembers none of what has passed. Old friends have changed, & some have gotten what they had coming. (COMPLETE)
1. Sirens and Stretchers

**-- Author's Note – **Hello again! I'm so glad to see you all back for another action-packed sequel to 'For the Love of a Halfa'! If any of you haven't read 'For the Love of a Halfa' or 'Return to Me' yet, go do so NOW. The story will be no good to you otherwise. Now, back to what I was saying. This story has been in the works since FtLoaH, and I'm very pleased to finally be bringing it to you. This story is going to be slightly different from the other two because it's Danny's who's in trouble now. Well, if you can call it trouble. Hehehe. First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry to everyone. One for the cliffy in our last story, don't worry the first chapter finishes all of that up. And two for that extra week before this was posted. Trust me, you wouldn't have wanted a chapter then anyway. I was cracked up on anime, and lack of sleep. Plus this whole author's note would be about me harassing the Tokyopop editor. Haha! But that was last week, this week I've been d/ling TT episodes! I've gotten a request for a FtLoaH story about Sam and Danny going to Jump City. Not sure if I'm up to that quite yet, it just goes against how I write fics. However if I do decide to do that, I will let you know. No worries for the non-TT fans, while it will be a FtLoaH story, it won't affect the original story and any after that in anyway. At least I hope not. Now, a couple comments on some reviews I got for the final chapter of RtM. Fast Forward is based on an idea that has been used dozens of time. Someone wakes up in the future and everything's changed. I am not trying to say that it isn't, and yeah some of you think that would be stupid or boring. Well, then you'll be missing out on a great story, I think. I've been working really hard with Regreme and Saikyo on ideas for the story and I think that you all will get a kick out them. Besides that, has anyone done a DP story like that? Hmmm??? Didn't think so. ::sticks out tongue::

**Danny:** You're being immature again. Explain to me why I'm working for such an immature person again?

**Sam: ** Because you like the story?

**Danny:** No. That's not it.

**MoonHawke: **Is it because you love me so much?

**Danny: **You wish.

**MoonHawke: **Damn. Well, while you figure it out, I'm gonna finish talking to our readers. smiles Okay! So there's supposed to be a pic to go along with this, however every time I decided to work on the drawing something came up. Or I got lazy. Mostly the latter. Anyway, it should be done for next chapter, and it doesn't really affect anything until next chapter. Anyway, this chapter is EXTRA long to make it up to you guys for the evil cliffy, and also I have a couple recommended DP fics, when you're waiting for my next update. The first is a story by a good friend of mine, and yes I paid my rent to him for using his warehouse. Geez, you won't believe how many e-mails he sent me about that one. Set me back a week on my manga purchases. Okay, go ahead and check out **writerwritefic's 'The Hearts Will**' which is also a D/S story, **and the sequel 'The Hearts Revenge.'** Yeah, he's got another one I think. ::waves hand in a circular motion:: But it's not TT, or HP, so I'm not really caring at the moment. No offense! Another great story is by my good friend **Saikyo (saikyo:the youkai priestess), 'Paper Flowers'** which is of course another D/S fic. Like I read anything else. She's also got a new one **'Black and White Christmas' **which is also a D/S fic. Yey! As well as a TT fic for you fans, **'Burning Love'** with lots of pairings! Rob/Star, BB/Rae, and Cy/OC. All very good! So check those out and review for them because then they won't hurt me. ::cries:: And if it isn't too much trouble, review for my story too because that makes me happy. Happy MoonHawke means most updates, faster. That's only a slight threat, so no worries! Okay, this is long enough and I've covered everything I can think of. (Oh, about the old pics. I'll post more about that when I put up the next chapter, and if you like I can e-mail them to you if you e-mail me.) Thanks for reading and as always, reviewing!

**Chapter 1 Sirens and Stretchers**

Tucker and Jessica could only stare on in shock. Out of nowhere a ghost had attacked Danny. It was doubtful that Danny had had a chance to prepare himself for the attack. It was moments until the Halfa was down and the ghost was gone.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed again. Her whole body was shaking and Tucker was sure that she was fighting the urge to shake him.

Jessica was shifting from one foot to the other. It was clear to see that she was finally understanding.

"She's going to wake someone up," Jessica whispered. Tucker knew she had a point. If someone woke up there was a very good chance that they would call the police.

He slowly walked over to her and kneeled next to her. "Sam," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned abruptly as if she had realized that someone else was there.

"Tucker," she whispered. Her voice sounded horse. "He won't wake up." A tear fell down her cheek.

"I know, Sam. I know," he said wiping the tear away.

Jessica came over and wrapped her arms around her friend. "He's going to be fine. It'll be okay."

Sam wrapped her arms around Jessica and cried into her shoulder. Danny's life-less form lay peacefully in her lap. If Tucker hadn't known any better he would think him merely sleeping. However, Tucker did know better. And the blood on the boy's face and body would be testament enough.

Time passed slowly as Sam fell into silent sobs. Jessica clamed her and Tucker had never been more thankful to have her around. He doubted he would ever understand girls.

"Better?" Jessica asked. Sam nodded but it was a minute until she released her friend.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well, this is all every touching. However I think maybe we should be calling an ambulance for him," Tucker said motioning towards Danny.

Sam nodded but Jessica released her and stood up. "Excuse me? Are you mad?"

"Jessica, he needs to get to the hospital. I doubt we can carry him there."

"I was not suggesting we carry him to the hospital. But wouldn't it look bad if we were to call them from here?"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Tucker asked.

"Stop. You both need to stop fighting," Sam said then brushed Danny's bangs out of his face. "We will carry him to the park and call from there. It isn't far from here. We will tell them that we saw him getting beaten up by a gang. We were able to drive them about, but not before he hit the ground."

Tucker and Jessica nodded in silence.

Together the three of them carried Danny to the park. After Tucker nearly dropped him twice Sam hit him.

"Don't you dare," she had told him after the whack.

When they reached the playground the group stopped. "Okay, drop 'em," Tucker joked. After they set him down Sam gave him another love tap.

"Who's the one with ghost powers boy?"

"Him," Tucker commented pointing at Danny. That earned him another tap.

"Ow," he complained as Sam pulled out her cell phone. In a moments time she was giving directions to the person on the phone.

Tucker couldn't believe how horrible this night had been. Danny had said the plan was flawless, or so he had hoped.

His friend knew that if his plan hadn't broken the spell that he would be killed.

Tucker had refused the idea, calling Danny mad.

"You're right Tucker. I am mad, madly in love. And love makes you do crazy things. I promised to protect her, and if I can't then I deserve to die," he had told him.

The sirens woke Tucker from his thoughts. Help was coming and Danny was going to be fine. At least he hoped so.

Lights flickered on as the sirens came closer. The ambulance pulled to a halt on the street and three paramedics climbed out. They rushed over to the group. Sam, who was kneeling next to Danny again, was pushed out of the way by two of the paramedics. The third one asked Sam if she could answer some questions.

Sam nodded and followed the woman back towards the ambulance.

Jessica clung to Tucker's arm as they watched on. The two paramedics spoke in whispers. Finally them seemed to come to an agreement and one went back to the ambulance.

The other stood up and turned to the pair. "You're lucky that you got to him when you did."

"Is he okay?" Tucker and Jessica asked at the same time.

"We hope so, but we're going to have to take him in to get a better reading."

The other paramedic came back with a stretcher. They then moved Danny onto the stretched and hauled him into the ambulance.

Sam and the woman appeared from behind the vehicle. The woman climbed in and Sam nodded towards her. "Come on if you're coming," she called to her friends.

The two hurried over and they all climbed into the back. The woman ushered them into some seats and told them to buckle up while the other two paramedics got ready up in the front.

Danny was strapped down to the stretcher and had an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. The woman fussed over Danny making sure that everything was in order before they left.

Tucker could tell the sight was breaking Sam's heart. He patted her hand in comfort while the sirens started up again. In a moment they were off zooming down the streets towards Amity Hospital. Jessica wrapped her arm around Sam to comfort her and support the two of them as they turned a corner.

A few rocking minutes later the ambulance pulled to a halt in front of the hospital. The two men hurriedly unhooked Danny and pushed him into the hospital. The woman put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "We'll take good care of him. Now, I think you should call his family while they get him checked over. Once they're done with that I'll meet you in the waiting room and show you into his room."

Sam could only nod in response and let the woman show her inside. Tucker and Jessica followed like two lost chicks.

The woman took Sam to a room where she could call Danny's parents. Jessica and Tucker sat down in the waiting room. With a sigh Tucker picked up a magazine. It was at least two years old, he noticed looking at the cover. The main article was about the first Harry Potter movie. He threw it down and put his face in his hands.

"He'll be okay," Jessica whispered. Tucker nodded, but part of him didn't believe it.

A moment later Sam walked over to them and sat down in a chair facing the two of them. "Did you get a hold of them?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, Jazz is on her way." It was the first time the pair had heard her speak since they called the ambulance.

"What did the lady need?" Jessica asked now, referring to when the woman took Sam behind the ambulance.

"Questions, you know. Name, family, allergies, medical conditions, that sort of thing. I don't think I was much help, but she said I helped a great deal."

The group fell silent for a moment. "Hey Sam, there's an article in this magazine about the Harry Potter movie," Tucker said picking up the magazine again. "I know you said that you were into Harry Potter."

Sam smiled weakly, like it was the last thing she wanted to be thinking about, but she took it anyway. A small laugh escaped her lips. "Tucker, this is for the first movie. That came out years ago."

"Really? Damn they must not change the reading martial all that often."

"Are you guys okay? No one else got hurt?" Jazz asked as she rushed over. "Oh Sam are you okay?" The older girl threw her arms around Sam. "I'm so glad no one else got hurt. What happened?" The red-hared girl sat down next to Sam and took hold of her hand for comfort.

"We were out for a walk," Tucker said motioning towards the three of them. "And we were taking Jessica home, she lives near the park, and we saw this group of people beating Danny up."

"I think it was some kind of gang," Jessica added rubbing her hands together idly.

"We went after them and managed to scare them away, but it was too late," Sam whispered.

"We called 911 and that's how we got here," Tucker said finishing the lie they had come up with.

Jazz nodded silently. "I'm so glad no one else got hurt. That was a stupid thing to do, you know? It doesn't matter though. Just so long as you're okay. You don't know why they were attacking Danny?"

"No, I know Danny wouldn't go anywhere near a gang. He's not like that," Sam said as if she was trying to get the rest of them to believe it.

"Where are your parents? I thought they would have come along too," Sam asked after a long pause.

"Out of town. Someone called in with a tip on a haunted apartment building down in Florida a few days ago," Jazz said with a slight smile. It wasn't the first time the group had wondered if Danny's sister knew more than she was letting on.

"Miss Manson?" the woman from early asked coming up from behind them.

"Yes? Oh, this is Danny's older sister, Jasmine."

"I'm so glad you're here. I'd like to let you know that we're doing everything we can for your brother."

Jazz nodded, "Thank you. Here, I brought the insurance information. I figured that you'd need that." She handed the woman a card.

The older woman nodded, taking it. "Yes, this will be very helpful. Please, I will show you all to his room."

She led the way down a few halls, and then into the elevator. The group got out on the fourth floor and walked down a few more hallways. A man in a white coat was closing a door behind him. He looked up as the group approached him.

"This is Dr. Smith," the woman told them introducing the man. Everyone muttered a hello.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, but I assure you that we're doing the best that we can."

They all nodded and the woman excused herself.

"Now, Mr. Fenton isn't in e condition, but it is fairly severe. His right arm is broken in three places. Both of his legs have a couple shattered bones. Three of his ribs are damaged, and we believe that he might have a concussion."

Sam gasped and held back tears as she grabbed hold of Jazz. "Is he going to recover?" Jazz asked as she smoothed Sam's hair.

"Yes, but it's going to take time. I would say thankfully, but there is nothing good about it," Dr. Smith started but was cut off by Tucker.

"But what? What else is there?"

"Well, this will keep him from trying to move too much, making it easier for the bones to heal faster, however he is in a mild coma."

Sam broke down into sobs now and Jazz had to take her down the hall to calm her down.

"Mild coma? What do you mean by that?" Jessica asked.

"It means that he could wake up tomorrow, in a week, or in a month. The important thing is that he will wake up; it's just very hard to tell when. No one has been in a mild coma for more than a couple of months, at the most. The majority wake up after a week or two not remembering anything that happened to cause the accident."

Tucker and Jessica nodded as Sam and Jasmine came back. Sam had stopped crying but looked at wits end.

"If you would like to see him, he's sleeping peacefully. A nurse will be in to check on him in an hour or so. Please feel free to stay as long as you like. If you'd excuse me though, I have another patient that I need to check on."

"Of course. Thank you doctor," Jazz said as he left. "Sam would you like a moment alone with Danny?"

"Could I?"

"Of course. Just call if you need us," Jazz said opening the door for Sam.

The black-hared girl quietly entered the room and sat down in chair next to the bed. Danny lay peacefully, but Sam was unnerved by the oxygen mask and I.V. sticking in his arm. His right arm was in a cast, and she imagined both of his legs were as well.

She carefully took hold of his left hand, making sure not to disturb the I.V.

"Danny," she whispered. "Danny can you hear me? It's Sam." She paused wiping away a tear that fell down her face. "Everything's okay now. I'm okay, thanks to you. The ghost got away for now, but I will make sure that he pays for what he did you to. He will pay, I swear to you Danny. All you need to do is get better. Just please get better. It won't be the same without you. Please, I need you Danny.

"Who will help me deal with Dash and Paulina? And what about our English project? Don't think I'm going to pick up your slack... Okay, you know I will, but I won't be happy about it. Just please get better soon. There's supposed to be another dance at school and I thought this time I might actually have a real date this time."

She paused again to wipe another tear away and then to touch his cheek. "I knew you were the one who made Tucker ask me. That was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for me... No, no it wasn't. Taking care of me the way you have is the sweetest thing. You stayed by me and helped me learn about my powers. You saved me from Rurik, and now from that spell. You saved me even though I was rude to you and wanted to kill you. You've been there through it all.

"No one else has ever been so nice to me. I love you Danny. I love you more than anyone else and I'll be by your side until you wake up."


	2. Good Morning?

**-- Authors Note --** Hello once again readers! Yeah, now is the point where you throw things at me so, here goes. Chapter was finished at least 3 days ago (yes, I know it is technically late right now, shut up). However, I wished to put the drawing up with it like I said I would in the last update. The drawing still remains uncolored, and my brother is telling me that the scanner isnt working. I am taking some time away from homework tomorrow for you all to finish the drawing and hopefully get it scanned in at school or something. ::ducks from the flying objects:: Okay, now that thats done I guess there really isnt much to say about the chapter without giving everything away. I decided that there really wasnt anything major that needed to be changed from the sneak peek from RtM, so thats mostly the same. I think.... Anyway, more D/S goodness for you all. And please review!  
  
** Chapter 2 Good Morning? **

The sun was slowly streaming in the window as Danny pulled the covers of his bed further over his head. Mornings were his least favorite thing.

His bed was warm and comfortable. Maybe he would fake being sick so he could stay in bed all day, he thought. Noises were floating up through the floor telling him that his parents and Jazz were already awake. Of course they were being much noisier this morning than they normally were.

With a groan he rolled over and pulled the covers closer still. He tried to block out the noise and return to his dream. Very slowly he was, until he smelled the delicious food cooking downstairs.

Danny's stomach groaned in longing, but his body didn't want to get up. In fact in his hunger he barely remembered that his mother rarely made them breakfast. The voices grew louder and Danny covered his head with the pillow. Why did everyone have to be so loud?

Stomping sounds came up the stairs and Danny was only vaguely aware that it sounded like two pairs of feet. He decided that he was hearing things and tried to return to his dreams.

The door creaked open a small bit and there was some whispering. He groaned trying to tell whomever it was to go away. This had no effect what so ever. The door creaked as it was opened wider.

"DADDY!" two voices screamed as two small figures jumped onto the bed, scaring Danny witless. In his fear he phased through the bed and fell onto the floor underneath the bed with a loud thud. Giggling filled the room as the two figures began jumping on the bed.

"Get up! Get up! Mommy says get up!" the two voices chanted.

More giggles followed.

"Yuriko! Sanjiro! Did you get Daddy up yet?" a voice called from downstairs.

"He fell on the floor Mommy!" they screamed before jumping off the bed and running downstairs.

Danny rubbed his head. He must be dreaming. Either that or he was going crazy. No, he was pretty sure he had been dreaming. He must have phased through the bed and woken himself up.

More footsteps on the stairs. Only one pair this time. That was a good sign, he thought.

"Danny? Danny are you awake?"

Another figure walked into the room but all Danny could see was a pair of black boots that looked familiar.

"Danny?" they asked. There was a pause before a soft giggle followed. He knew that voice, it was Sam!

"You know if you got up when you were supposed to I wouldn't have to send them in here," Sam said kneeling down on the floor and looking at him.

It was Sam... only she looked older, more mature. "Sam?" was all he could ask in his shock.

She giggled again. "Who else? Come on, your breakfast will get cold. And you'll be late for work." She got up and left the room. Work? What was going on? Danny couldn't believe any of this, but his groaning stomach told him to worry about it later.

He crawled out from under the bed and looked around. A queen-sized bed stood in the middle of a nicely decorated room. Everything was done in a dark floral pattern from the bedspread to the curtains. The dresser, nightstands, and vanity table were all a matching cherry wood set. Walking over to the vanity table, which was cluttered with makeup, brushes, and a hand mirror, Danny looked into the mirror.

Staring back at him was an older version of himself. He couldn't understand what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being in the warehouse, fighting that ghost. Something seemed wrong, but he couldn't decide what.

"Danny?" Sam called from downstairs.

He turned away from the mirror just as Sam stepped into the room. "Are you feeling all right, honey?"

"Sam, what's today?"

"The tenth."

"Of?"

"September."

"What year?"

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Sam." Danny turned to look at the room again. "I just don't remember any of this."

Sam walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Danny told her everything that he remembered, but it wasn't much. She listened quietly without interrupting. When he finished she looked at him softly. Maybe she didn't believe him. What if it had all been a dream?

And then she smiled at him. "It's all right Danny. I thought this might happen someday."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Your memory has lapsed. Everything you told us I thought was your dream, but it wasn't, and so I thought that one day when you reached that point in your life you would have a memory lapse. It's fine though."

"I still don't understand."

"And you don't need to. Your memory will come back to you soon enough, for right now you need to get dressed, come downstairs and eat breakfast with your family. I'll call your work and tell them that you're not coming in today. You've got more than enough sick days," she said before heading back downstairs.

The noise had started up again but Danny ignored it. He tried thinking on what Sam had just told him, but it didn't make any sense what so ever.

His stomach growled at him. "All right, all right. I'm getting dressed and we'll go find some food," he told his stomach.

Danny walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside was boxers, socks, and could it be true? Yes, it was! Bras and panties! He slammed the drawer shut quickly. He couldn't look in there. That was Sam's underwear! He couldn't go through her underwear. Could he?

No, no, no, no, no, no, he firmly told himself. What a horrible idea. Sam would kill him if she ever found out. Danny let out a sigh and then something came to him. The boxers, and half the socks, those had to be his. For Pete's sake, what couple shared an underwear drawer?

We do, I guess, he thought. He couldn't decide what to do. It was improper to look at a lady's underwear, but his was in there was well. That's when it came to him. Danny decided that he had seen a good enough view of the layout of the drawer so he could just reach in, without looking, and pull out a pair of boxers and some socks.

Yes, that would work, he told himself. So Danny turned his head away, closed his eyes, and opened the drawer. He stuck a hand in and grabbed a pair of boxers and a ball of socks. Quickly he shut the drawer and opened his eyes.

Pink polka dotted boxers and white socks. For a moment Danny was embarrassed, but then he remembered something. There was no Paulina around to embarrass him at school and make his pants fall down. No one else would see his boxers!

With a grin he turned to the next drawer. This one was filled with shirts that looked like they would fit Sam. He pulled out a black tank top and decided that these were most defiantly Sam's. After folding the shirt and shutting the drawer he went to the next one down. This one had mostly plain white t-shirts. Holding one up to himself he was sure that these were his.

He shut the drawer and moved on to the next one. Skirts and pants in this one. Clearly Sam's, so on to the next one. Jeans here, and some slacks. Danny opted for the jeans and shut the drawer. As he threw the clothes onto the bed he noticed there was one more drawer in the dresser.

I wonder what's in there, Danny thought to himself. His stomach growled again. "All right, I'll check it out later." He sighed and changed into the clean clothes. Once dressed, he ran one of the brushes on the vanity table through his hair and headed downstairs.

"Bye Daddy!" the two children called as they headed out the door towards the waiting bus. He waved meekly back. They looked just them... well, him and Sam.

Sam stood smiling at him by the sink of the kitchen. Danny's eyes roamed the kitchen trying to take it all in. This room was done in much the same fashion as the bedroom. The main difference was that this room was covered in food.

"What happened in here?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Breakfast. You get use to it," she laughed. "Take a seat and I'll get you some waffles."

He nodded, sat down and looked back at the door.

"It's amazing how much they look like us, isn't it?" she asked setting down a plate in front of him. Two steaming waffles covered in strawberries sat in front of him. His favorite.

"Yeah," he managed. Suddenly he didn't feel very hungry.

Sam took a seat next to him and watched him carefully. "You have to eat. They're your favorite."

Danny couldn't help but smile. He took a bite and it was like heaven in his mouth. "Sam how did you... You don't cook," he finally managed.

"I didn't cook. Why should I? I had a chef, remember? Once we went off to college I decided it was time to learn." She smiled brightly and softly laughed to herself. "I never understood how you managed to cough down all those burnt dinners, but you did, and that just made me want to try harder."

"They're great," he mumbled, blushing.

She smiled at him again. Danny thought that he could get use to this. He continued on his waffles and Sam kept talking.

"That was Sanjiro, he's 6, and Yuriko, she's 4," Sam told him motioning towards the door. "Off to kindergarten and preschool." She sounded almost depressed about it.

As Danny kept working on his waffles a thought came to him. "Sam, are they, you know? Halfas?"

This caused Sam to laugh. "Look at this mess," she waved her hand towards the walls and cabinets. "Of course they are."


	3. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**-- Author's Note -**- Greetings once again. I figured that I should post early this week merely for the fact that the picture turned out really bad. I'm really happy because Saikyo might be posting some of my fan art on her DP website, Ghost Boy and Goth Girl. It's super cool, so go check that out. Also, Regreme seems to think that I need to take a poll as to whether or not I should do a DP crossover with Teen Titans. This would of course be FtLoaH, but I think I'm going to do one anyway. Don't worry; it won't majorly affect FtLoaH or the story line. It will be more like a side story. Hmmm.. there isn't much else going on. So I'll plug a couple more things before I sign off and let you get on with the chapter. The first is Faerie Wars (http :www . faeriewars . com). It's a complicated story, but really good. There's lots of demons and fighting and supernatural things. The website does a better job of explaining it then I ever could, but it's a great story. The sequel, The Purple Emperor, is out now too and that one is also wonderful. And then the other is Hawksong by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, and it's sequel, Snakecharm. It's set in another dimension and it's about these two races, the avians and the serpente who are fighting a war that has been going on so long no one remembers why it was even started. The princess of the avians and the prince of the serpente wish for peace between their people so much that they take each other for their mate. It's terribly romantic and really good. So those are my book plugs for the evening. Enjoy!  
  
** Chapter 3 A Walk Down Memory Lane **

After Danny had finished his waffles Sam pushed him out of the kitchen. He put up a fight, wanting to help her clean the mess but she refused saying it was her job.

Feeling rejected Danny slowly looked around the living room. There was a fireplace in one wall to his right, a large bay window in another ahead of him that faced out front to the street and to his left was the stairs that he had made his way down no more than an hour ago. This room was also decorated like the bedroom and he wondered if the whole house was done this way.

All of the walls were covered in paintings and pictures. Upon closer look Danny noticed that quite a few of the framed pictures were photos that he had in his room that he remembered so clearly. The others were of things like his and Sam's wedding, the two children, and other random photos from more recently. Danny didn't remember any of those. He studied each one carefully, taking in all the details.

The paintings captured Danny's attention more than the photos did. Quite a few of them had a modern look to them and he couldn't tell what the subject was. The rest were paintings of Sanjiro, Yuriko, and himself.

"Do you like them?" Sam asked coming up behind him causing him to blush.

"Yeah, they're really beautiful," he managed. "Who painted them?"

Sam just smiled at him and motioned for him to take a closer look. Danny leaned in so he could see every brushstroke and noticed the small signature in the bottom corner, 'S. Spectra.'

"You did these Sam?" She nodded to his question. "Wow... I mean, just wow. I didn't know you could paint."

"I've been taking classes."

"It must have been really hard to get those two to sit still," he said turning to one of the paintings with the two children in it. They looked like two angels.

Sam giggled, "You have no idea."

"I take it you finished the kitchen?"

"Yeah. It looked worse than it was, plus you get used to it after a while."

"So what are we going to do now?" He had no idea what went on during the day, and he was sure he didn't want to make things hard on Sam.

"Well, usually I run some errands until it's time to pick the kids up from school."

Danny nodded, "Would you like some help?"

"Of course," she said smiling and leaned in for a kiss.

He blushed and let her lead the way to the car. Sam climbed into the driver's seat and Danny took the passenger side. They pulled out of the driveway after Sam started the car. Danny watched out the window as the streets passed by.

"You wanna see the school?"

"Hmm?" Danny asked turning back to her.

"Casper High. Do you wanna see it? It's changed quite a bit."

"Sure." Danny was unsure what she meant by changed, but it would be interesting to see his 'old' school.

Sam turned down a couple more streets and pulled to a stop in front of a building. Danny stared out the window at it. Large windows took up most of the face of the building letting in lots of light into the school. The front stairs were massive and there was a slab of cement with tables and a bike rack next to the stairs. It was at least twice the size of the school he remembered.

"Whoa."

"Big huh? I don't think I could have handled it if we had gone to Casper like it is now."

Danny laughed, "Yeah, agreed. How do these kids do it?"

"I dunno, I don't know," Sam said shaking her head. She pulled away from the sidewalk and got back on the main street.

A few minutes later they arrived at the store. The couple got out of the car and Sam took Danny's hand in hers with a smile. Another blush crossed his face. It seemed that they had become more open with their affection over the years. Sam rarely held his hand between classes, and lunch or after school was the only time she would kiss him near the school building. Now that Danny thought about it, they never held hands at the mall unless they were on a date.

The door dinged as it opened automatically. "Hold on a second," Sam said as she walked off to grab a cart. Danny watched her as she walked with a sway in her hips. Just in the way that she walked Danny could tell that Sam had changed. She walked almost lady-like.

She smiled as she caught him staring at her. "Ready?"

He nodded dumbly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. Of course."

The pair walked slowly down each of the aisles. Sam would carefully pick boxes off the shelves and place them in the cart. A few times she would check something on the box as if she was deciding to buy it or not.

Danny felt slightly out of place. He never went shopping with his mother, normally Jazz went with, and he had no idea what it was they were looking for. As if she sensed his discomfort, Sam would often times ask Danny for opinions and take his hand in hers from time to time.

The couple ran into Valerie Gray in the frozen food department. Danny silently freaked out trying to avoid eye contact. How could they run into the one ghost hunter that he had nearly lost to? However, Danny's wish of remaining undetected by the ghost-hunting girl was far from granted.

"Valerie! It's so good to see you," Sam said as she walked over to the girl. Danny had no choice but to follow with a worried look on his face.

"Sam, Danny. Fancy meeting you here. I'm surprised to see that they let you out of the office," the girl joked towards Danny. He could only smile weakly in response.

"I figured it was time he had a day off. All that time at the lab isn't good for him you know," Sam continued.

Valerie nodded in agreement. "I know, I know. I can't tell you how hard it is to get my boyfriend away from work. At least you managed to snag him before he got into the working world."

Sam laughed, "Yeah, I suppose that was for the best. Any plans of wedding bells in the near future?"

"I wish! Alex would rather die than look at a ring."

The two girls continued chatting for a while and Danny could only stare in shock. The last time Danny checked Sam hated Valerie because Valerie was trying to kill him making her father lose his job. That and Valerie catching him and Sam in the bushes. Of course that had been Sam's doing. Stupid fake out make out. The whole school talked about it for weeks afterwards.

Danny went slightly pink at the memory and he came back to earth enough to notice that the girls were saying their goodbyes. Sam led him off down the cereal aisle and he followed like a lost puppy.

"What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she considered the boxes lining the shelves.

"You, Valerie, talking like normal people. Did I miss something?"

Sam turned to face Danny and gave him another dazzling smile. "A lot of things have changed over the years, honey. Valerie and I being friends is just one of them."

"Clearly. I just feel like I'm missing so much."

"Twelve years actually."

"Twelve?"

Sam nodded as she turned back to the cereal. "We were 14 when we fought Thokk, and now we're 26. You've missed most of high school, college, births, and so much more Danny."

"Thokk?" he asked. That was the only thing he could focus on at the moment.

"The vampire hunter ghost who attacked us at the movie theater and you at the warehouse when..." she trailed off not wanting to remember.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. "That's not important right now."

"You right. Let's finish up here and I'll tell you everything you've missed when we get home. All right?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Sam grabbed a box of cereal and the couple headed to the check out lanes. While they waited in line Sam made small talk about Valerie and her boyfriend, Alex. Danny just sort of zoned out and looked around the store for a while.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. How are you today?" a voice asked waking Danny from his daydream. He knew that voice.

Turning around Danny saw Dash standing behind the register in a purple apron. He almost looked meek compared to his glory days in high school.

Again Sam didn't miss a beat. "Hello Dash, how is everything?" she asked as she emptied the cart with Danny's help.

"Things are starting to get back to normal. I think Paulina is starting to recover from the fire. It was a major blow to everyone in the mobile home community," he said as he rang up the items. Danny couldn't help but notice the scars covering Dash's arms.

"She can't still be mad though, can she? Insurance covered everything that was lost, right?"

"Most of it, but she was very attached to her things."

Danny listened quietly while the two talked. The couple bid goodbye to the former football player after paying for their food. Once they had loaded everything into the back of the car and gotten buckled in Danny asked Sam what that had been about.

"Dash? Well, it's a long story."

"We have time. What happened? I saw the scars." Danny couldn't believe this, but he almost felt sorry for Dash at the moment.

"It was a few months ago, a fire burnt down the mobile home community that Dash and Paulina were living in at the time. Paulina was trapped inside and Dash just barely managed to save her from the flames. Dash's arms got burned really badly. Paulina wasn't so lucky. I think most of her flesh was burned off."

"Burned off?"

"Yeah. It was really bad. She refuses to leave the house and will only let Dash see her. Although she's still annoyed with him for not saving her things," Sam added jokingly.


	4. The Way Things Are

**--Author's Note--** Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! Things have been really crazy for the past couple weeks and I didn't have a chance to update at all. I can't tell you how bad I feel about this, but I mean, hey, it wasn't like a major cliffhanger or anything. That makes up for it, right? I kept telling myself I would get it up this weekend, but that never happened. First I was really sick, and well that would seem a good excuse to write (believe me, I take nothing as an excuse, like when JK Rowling was pregnant, I didn't care, I wanted the next book!), but really when I got home from school or work the only thing on my mind was sleeping. Then of course there was Halloween, and then homework had piled up from me being sick. I also had a small case of writer's block that refused to go away. So if this chapter seems forced, I'm sorry about that too. I just needed to get something up. And it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, but that can't be helped. Anyway, I promise to be a good girl from now on and try and get my updates done on time. Just please no hitting!

**Chapter 4 The Way Things Are**

The next stop was the mall. Surprisingly that had not changed at all from what he remembered. When he asked Sam about this she told him that they had built a newer, larger mall a couple years ago.

Sam held onto his arm as they walked among the other shoppers. "Do you want to get something to eat? It is lunch time," Sam asked.

"Yeah, I am getting kind of hungry," he admitted.

She led the way to a small restaurant that Danny had never remembered going to. But the couple got a small table and ordered two sandwiches.

"So what's Tucker doing these days?"

"Not surprisingly he owns a butcher shop," she said with a sigh. Danny guessed that the two had fought quite a bit about that one. "But he enjoys it, and he makes good money."

"And Jessica?"

Sam laughed now, "That girl has grabbed onto Tucker and refuses to let go. She works with Tucker in his shop, and she writes on the side."

"So they're married?" Danny asked with a confused look. He remembered the two had liked each other, but they had yet to ask each other out.

"Not yet, Tucker's a lot more clueless than you. Jessica's been trying to get him to ask her for at least a year now, but he hasn't picked up on it yet."

The waiter brought their sandwiches and went off to see to other tables.

The two talked about other people from school and Sam told him about college. All Danny could keep thinking was that he had missed out on so much. It really made him miss the simple days of high school.

Once they had finished eating they paid the bill and kept walking around the mall.

They made a quick stop at Gothic Haven; Danny was pleased to know that it was still her favorite store. It seemed as though the store had grown with its customers. It now catered to the slightly more adult tastes of the masses.

Sam picked out a couple new shirts and a skirt with Danny's help. While they shopped they talked about Danny's job. He worked in one of the labs in the next town over researching genetics. When Danny learned this he laughed, "I guess it figures. Someone with altered genes wanting to study them."

He smiled to himself as she checked out. He really thought that he could get use to this. After all, Dash was polite, and he hadn't once seen Mr. Lancer, or his parents for that matter. This was much better than high school.

While the couple headed out of the store, Sam took hold of Danny's arm again and he carried her bag. It was a moment before Danny noticed something wrong.

Down a couple shops was Skulker walking with a girl. He was talking with her, and Danny was sure that he was after a new target.

Without thinking Danny pulled away from Sam and thrust the bag into her arms.

"Danny?"

"I'm going ghost," he said in a flash. People around them stopped and stared. Danny had completely forgotten about them, but he didn't care at the moment.

Skulker and the girl had noticed him as well. Danny charged up a plasma blast, ready for Skulker's attack.

"Danny stop!" Sam shouted at him.

"Sam, it's Skulker. Can't you see he's after that girl?"

"Danny just stop. You're scaring everyone."

Danny released the energy and looked around. People were staring at him in horror and wonder. Some mothers were trying to push their children out of the crowd.

"Danny you need to change back."

"But Sam..."

"No buts Danny. Change back, and we'll go talk about this."

With a sigh Danny transformed back to his human form. Sensing there was no danger anymore, the shoppers went back to what they were doing. Skulker and the girl came over to Sam and Danny.

"Sam, is something going on?" Skulker asked.

"It's fine, don't worry. Danny's just having some issues right now."

The girl who was with Skulker smiled at the pair of Halfas. "All right, well if there's no problem we should get going, right Skulker?"

"Yes, of course. It was nice seeing you again." With that Skulker and the girl walked off.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Danny with her hands on her hips.

"Um, hello? Skulker, evil, tried to kill me. Do you not remember?"

Sam seemed to calm down. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. Come on Danny, we should sit down."

Danny followed her to a bench and as they sat down asked her what was going on.

"It was about five years ago. You're mom and dad completed the Fenton Ghost Transformer. It was a machine that changed ghosts into Halfas, like us. With this machine your parents were able to give the good ghosts a chance at real life again."

"That doesn't explain Skulker."

"Many of our old foes reformed when they learned that we were willing to let them into our world. Skulker was one of them. They live normal lives now; have jobs, homes, and even fall in love. That was his girlfriend, Emily, with him. They study gorillas together."

"All right, I guess I can understand that," Danny hoped. "But why did my parents build a machine like that?"

Sam blushed now. "Well, Danny, they found out about us."

"What? How?"

"Ummm... well, your mom and Jazz walked in on us making out in your closet. It scared us both so bad that we went intangible. Your mom told your dad, but it turned out Jazz already knew and just didn't say anything. She thought you would tell her when you were ready."

"So everyone knows we're Halfas and that ghosts are real?"

"Yep, that's why no one really freaked out when you changed like that. They were just afraid that you might start trouble."

"This is just way too much to understand. I don't get it."

"I know Danny, I know. But you do have to try to accept it. I mean this is just the way things are."


	5. Where I Belong

**-- Author's Note --** Hello again. I would like to thank all of you so much for your wonderful reviews, and I'll try not to leave you hanging too long. I got a comment that this story is kinda confusing, well it's sorta supposed to be. What can I say, I can't tell Danny everything otherwise there might be some time-space thingy that would be bad. I'm not into sci-fi and know I would stink at writing it, so yes, I'm taking the easy way out. Besides, this way you the reader can add in whatever else you want. I'm really looking forward for the holidays to be over, yeah I know that sounds really bad, but I do love Turkey Day and all those Yule-tide holidays, however my spring semester is going to be really great. I'm taking a lot of classes, but most of them are like 2 weeks, and most of them are on writing. LoL. So hopefully I'll be able to update a lot more, and that will give me more time to do drawing that I want to do, like my character designs I've been trying to get done for ages. However, with all this extra time also gives me the option to do something I have been thinking about doing for a while now, and that's commission art works. Before I do that I'm thinking I need to get my website up and running again, so you can see my stuff other than my Danny Phantom fanart. LoL. If any of you are interested in having me do something, e-mail me and I'd love to talk about it. I promise it'll be cheap, like less than $10. Okay, that's all I wanted to talk about. LoL. Oh, and since I won't talk to you all until next weekend, HAVE A HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

**Chapter 5 Where I Belong**

After the scene at the mall Sam and Danny went straight home. Danny couldn't believe how stupid he was. Of course things were different, but it wasn't so easy to forget the past. Yes, it was the past, he told himself. But it was less past then now. Did everyone expect him to just accept things?

The two of them were silent during the car ride, and then they unpacked the groceries in silence. It was so eerie to Danny, but what was he supposed to say? He didn't know any different. All he could remember was battling ghosts, fighting teachers, and yes, sneaking into closets to make out with his girlfriend.

Once the food was put away, Sam dropped onto the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. He took a seat next to her. "Sam, what do you want me to say?"

She gave him a questioning look. "Say? What do you mean? It was my fault. You didn't know, and I should have known there was a chance we'd run into someone at the mall."

"So what else am I missing out on?"

This caused Sam to rub her hands together. "Danny, you have to understand, I've told you a lot already. I don't know how much more I can, nor should tell you. There is so much that you need to learn on your own."

"I need to learn? Sam, I'm stuck here and unless we want another scene like the mall you had better tell me what I need to know. I don't know how much longer I can sit quietly by while you chat it up with our enemies."

"Danny you're not looking at the whole picture. One of these days you're going to wake up back in high school. How do you think I knew what had happened? You wake up and tell me, and Tucker, and Jessica all about it. I can't tell you everything you want to know because it might change all of this," she said motioning to the room around them. "And I don't want that. I don't want to change a single moment."

"And work? What am I supposed to do there?"

"You have sick time saved up, and I'm sure the guys at work will understand that you need time off."

"Sam I don't know if I can take all of this. When I see Valerie all I can think is about how she wanted to hunt us down and kill us. When I see Dash I only think of the rumors and problems he caused for us. Skulker, and any of those other ghost turned Halfas, will make me think about the fighting."

"I know, Danny, I know. But we'll get through it. I promise that we will. Anyway, I need to go pick the kids up from school. I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?"

"Yeah, sure Sam."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips before getting up and leaving. Once the door had closed behind her Danny let out a sigh. This was too much for him to take in right now.

Danny paced around the living room looking at most of the pictures he had ignored earlier. He stopped when he came to the wedding pictures. They looked so happy. Everyone was smiling and seemed to be laughing. Were things really that different? Danny doubted he had ever seen his parents take time off from ghost hunting for anything and really enjoy life like they seemed to be in the photo.

Turning away from the wall, Danny went and plopped down on the couch again. He gave a loud sigh. Could he really do this? He wasn't sure how long he was going to be here and he really doubted he could be a responsible adult.

A few minutes later the car pulled into the driveway and Sam, Sanjiro and Yuri came in the front door. The two children ran over and jumped into his arms shouting their greetings. Danny smiled and hugged them back. Well, maybe he could get used to this.

Yuri sat on his lap and Sanjiro sat next to Sam when she sat down and the kids began showing them what they had done at school.

"I painted a picture," Sanjiro told them, "It has lots of bright colors like Mommy uses."

"I learned to write my name!" Yuri cried out with a bright smile.

"Really? Can we see?" Sam asked with a smile on her face as well. Danny noticed that the two girls had the same smile.

Yuri's pigtails bounced as she climbed down to get a paper out of her bag. She came back over and proudly showed off her work.

"That's wonderful, Yuri," Danny told her with a big hug. It was at that moment that Danny thought that he really understood his parents. Why they pushed him so hard to do well in school, and why they encouraged him in everything else he did.

Once the two children had shared their day, the four of them sat down to watch cartoons. Danny held the small girl close to him and laughed with the others at all the right times. He felt whole with Sam near him, but like this he felt complete.

He nearly laughed at himself. That sounded so stupid to him, but there was no other way to explain it. For a moment it felt like the whole world had fallen away and it was just the four of them. It didn't matter that Dash and Paulina were hurting, or that Tucker was giving Jessica a hard time, or even that he didn't really belong there, because Danny knew that deep down he did.


	6. Wake Up Danny

**-- Author's Note --** Hello once again. Thankfully this week's update isn't going to be late because of whatever they were doing with First, I'd like to mention that I'm going to be starting another fic because I can't get it off my mind. This one will be a Teen Titans story, so if you're a fan of that, please check it out. No worries though, it shouldn't upset updates for FtLoaH. All right, next order of business. I should have brought this up sooner, but I just got another review about it that reminded me. This has to do with Danny and Sam's children's names. Yes, they are Japanese, and no, I don't care if you don't like them. Are you really so uncultured that you believe people will refuse to name their children from a culture that they aren't a part of? If you really like, go ahead and change the names in your head when you read, I can't stop you. I would just like to point out that I selected those names for a reason, and it's not the names themselves, but rather what they mean. It took me quite a while to select what I thought Sam and Danny would be thinking when each of their children were born. Sanjiro means praised, or admired. Yuri means lily, or lovely one. So, if anyone else has a comment about the kids' names, keep it to yourself. I don't care, and you're not going to make me change them. Go write your own fic if you want Sam and Danny's kids to have different names.

**Chapter 6 Wake Up Danny**

After they watched a couple hours of TV, everyone moved into the kitchen. Sam began cooking dinner, and Danny helped the two kids with their homework. Yuri worked on writing her name somemore times, and Sanjiro had a sheet of simple math problems to work on.

It filled his heart with joy every time one of the children was able to complete their task without his help. When they were finished with their homework, they helped to set the table for dinner.

Once everyone had eaten their fill, they cleaned up, did the dishes, and then settled down to watch another hour of TV before bed.

Sam gave Yuri a bath while Danny tucked Sanjiro into bed and read him a bedtime story. After he was sound asleep, Danny headed down the hall to Yuri's room. Sam was inside hugging the crying child.

"But Mommy, why is everyone at school so mean to me?"

"It's not your fault honey. They're still getting used to having ghosts, and Halfas around."

"It hurts my feelings though."

"I know, baby, I know. You just remember that they're probably jealous of how special you are," Sam told the girl as she rubbed her back to sooth her.

"But they said that I wasn't special. That I was a freak."

"You will never be a freak in my eyes baby. I love you, and Daddy loves you, and Aunt Jazz loves you, and Grandma and Grandpa love you all very much."

"Will you sing for me Mommy?"

Sam smiled softly at the girl. "Don't I always?"

The small girl nodded with a smile and crawled further under the covers.

Taking a deep breath, Sam started her song.

"Some girls are fair, some are jolly and fit. Some have a well-bred air, or a well-wholed wit. Each one's a jewel with a singular shine. A work of art with it's own rare design. Dear little girl, you are terribly blessed. But it's your heart of gold I love the best.

"And that will be your crowning glory your whole life through. It'll always be your crowning glory, the most glorious part of you.

"Some boys can waltz."

"Some guys can groove," Yuri added in with a smile.

"Strike and elegant pose."

"With the really good clothes."

"Some seem to have no faults."

"But we never like those."

"No we don't," Sam put with a laugh.

"He'll praise your eyes."

"Your melodious laugh."

"Call you more lovely than others by half," they sang together in a way that made Danny think this was something that happened nightly.

"The one who's right," Sam continued.

"My gorgeous prince," Yuri sighed.

"Will be honest and true."

"He'll believe in me too."

"And prize your heart of gold the way I do."

The two girls sang together making Danny smile, "He'll know that will be your crowning glory your whole life through. Your love will see that it's your crowning glory, the most glorious part of you.

"That will be your crowing glory, darling, when they tell your story. They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory, the most glorious part of you."

Danny couldn't help himself; he clapped softly for them as they finished the song. The two girls turned to see him standing in the doorway watching them. Sam blushed slightly, but Yuri only smiled.

"I came to give my favorite girl her good night kiss."

Yuri laughed and held out her arms as Danny walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, now you should go to bed."

The girl nodded and crawled back under the covers. Sam gave her a kiss goodnight and turned the lights off after her and Danny.

After Sam had closed the door behind them, Danny took her hand and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "I love you," he whispered.

Sam smiled back at him, "I love you too. Come on, we should get to bed too."

Hand in hand the two walked down to the end of the hall and changed for bed. Once in bed, Sam cuddled close to Danny and smiled softly to herself.

"I don't think I've ever told you this before, but you sing beautifully."

"Yes you have," Sam said blushing.

"Maybe, but it was amazing watching you two. You should have been a star."

"Maybe," she said with a slight sense of sadness to her voice. "Maybe, but I like where I'm at much better."

It was quiet for a moment before Danny gave a small sigh. "Does that happen often?"

"Us singing? Yeah, every night."

"Um, actually I was wondering about what Yuri was crying over before that. It sounded like the kids at school picked on her."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, sometimes Sanjiro gets picked on too, but he's over it for the most part."

"Why do they pick on them?"

"Because in their eyes, they're ghosts, or half-breeds at best. It's been almost five years since the world learned that ghosts were real, but a lot of people are still against the idea."

"Why? Most people would think this is a great discovery."

"Some do, but remember a lot of people hold hatred in their hearts. It's almost like when people first started moving to America, they were racist against the Irish, and then later against the African Americans. It's like that. We're the new minority, so people don't want their children around us or our children."

Danny frowned. It was hard for him to understand why people would act that way, but he knew it was possible. "It was harder before, wasn't it? Back when we were still in school and people found out the truth about us," he said taking her hand in his.

"You mean when your parents and everyone in Amity found out that we were Halfas?" Danny nodded. "Yeah, it was a lot harder. I don't think I could have gotten through it without you," she said squeezing his hand.

"What happened?"

"Hate notes were plastered on our lockers, hate mail filled our mailboxes, and there was a couple times that we got egged outside of school. Once someone even set a small bomb off inside your locker," Sam said trailing off.

This caused him to squeeze her hand back tighter. "But we're past all that now. Our children will never know that kind of hate."

"No, not ever. Anyway, we should get to sleep. It's late and we have to get up early."

Danny nodded and Sam turned off the lamp on the nightstand. He sat awake for a few minutes thinking about everything Sam had told him. He didn't think that he could handle that sort of thing. No, he told himself, he could handle it because he had to be strong for Sam.

He looked down at her sleep form still holding onto him. Watching her he slowly drifted off to sleep. As he was falling asleep he heard someone crying, calling out to him.

"Danny, please wake up. Please come back to me, this is all my fault. Please, just wake up."


	7. Back to Your Arms

**-- Author's Note --** All right guys, here it is. Last chapter. Sorry this story was so short, but I don't think it really needed to be much longer. Also, a sorry to Regrem because I forgot to put that scene in. I thought about adding it in along with another day, but I don't think there really needed to be another day. Next, I need to give a great big thank you to Saikyo for helping me out with the scene for this chapter. Granted we were just joking around, but I liked it. It's mostly intact I think, but I'll let you be the judge. Finally, thank you to everyone for reading FtLoaH! Without you this wouldn't be here… well, maybe. I'd probably still be writing it, so I guess it wouldn't be this popular without you! I've got some goodies cooked up for you all next time. Mostly likely it won't be until sometime next week when I get the next story started. I know, my bad, but I really need to get my finals done, okay? So, if you're bored, feel free to go check out my other stories, including my new Teen Titans one. Thank you again for reading, and enjoy the end of Fast Forward!

**Chapter 7 Back to Your Arms**

Sunlight was shining in through the window, but Danny refused to greet the day. No, the draw of sleep was too strong. Instead he rolled over and reached for Sam.

However, rather than hitting her form, or even the soft bedspread, Danny's arm hit a sort of metal bar. What the, his mind wondered as he opened his eyes a crack.

White walls surrounded him. There was a plain blue chair sitting next to the window with white curtains. Next to the chair was a table that had a vase of flowers on it.

He groaned as he tried to sit up and figure out where he was. Pain shot through his whole body, however, making him grunt as he slipped back into the bed. Where was he? Danny didn't remember anyplace like this.

Brushing his bangs out of his face, he noticed that a sort of cord was sticking in the back of his hand. It hurt. He couldn't figure out why he had this thing sticking in his hand.

With a frown he began picked at the tape that held the cord thing to his hand.

"Danny! Don't take that off!" a voice cried.

Looking up Danny saw that Sam was standing in a doorway on the other side of the room. Behind her was a white hallway. His brow creased in wonder, what happened?

"Sam?"

She sighed and shook her head as she walked into the room. Taking a seat in the chair, she placed a can of pop on the table. "It figures. I let them talk me out of leaving for two minutes and you wake up. You know, it's a good thing that I found you before you tried to pull that IV out. The nurse is really mean, and I'm sure she would have taken your head off."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"You don't remember?" she asked taking his hand in hers. Her eyes got slightly teary.

"I remember, but how did I get here?"

"Tucker, Jessica, and I called 911. You have no idea how scared I was Danny. I thought I was going to lose you." A tear slipped down her cheek and Danny wiped it away.

"I don't remember that. I remember fighting the ghost, and then I woke up in this big bed."

"It's not that much bigger than your bed, Danny," she said looking concerned.

"No, not this one. It was like a king sized bed. And I had the strangest day." Danny smiled at her, "You looked so pretty."

Sam looked at him in wonder. She looked pretty? Her eyes were puffy and slightly bloodshot, and she was sure that she had circles under her eyes.

As she opened her mouth to question him Tucker and Jessica came bursting into the room.

"Sam! We told you to get some air."

"Danny?" Jessica asked.

"When did he wake up? Why didn't you call us Sam?" Tucker asked looking slightly hurt.

"Tucker!" Jessica said elbowing him. "I'm sure she wanted a minute alone with him."

"Well, excuse me. I only helped carry him for two blocks."

"Whiner," Jessica taunted him.

"Guys, will you just sit down," Sam asked, her voice sounding tired.

"Are you okay Sam?" Danny asked her.

This caused Jessica to giggle. "He wakes up from a coma, and wonders if she's okay. I have to remember this moment."

"A coma?" Danny asked looking between the three of them.

Tucker nodded.

"Yeah. The ghost knocked you out cold Danny," Jessica offered.

"Did you get him? You got him, right?" he asked Sam.

"Um, no. He got away. I'm sorry Danny. I couldn't even think to fight; I was too worried about you. I'm not a very good partner, am I?"

"No, of course not. It's all right. We'll get him, don't worry about."

"So, as we were saying," Tucker butted in. "You got knocked out and the ghost took off. I think he may have thought you were dead."

"And we carried you out to the park, where we called 911. And I'm guessing you can figure out the rest of the story," Jessica said waving her hand in a circular motion.

"I was in a coma?" he wondered aloud.

"A mild one. You've only been out for like three days."

"Three days! But only a day had passed in… Wait, are you saying that was a dream?"

"Most likely," Jessica shrugged.

"What did you dream about?" Tucker wondered.

"Um, well, it was really sort of odd. It was 12 years in the future."

"Sweet, what was it like?" Jessica asked inching closer to the edge of her seat.

"Different, very different."

"Yeah? Was I bad ass?" Tucker asked.

"I guess you could say that. You were a butcher. And Jessica, you helped him out, but you were really annoyed with him."

"Really? Why?" the girl wondered.

"Because he wouldn't propose to you." This caused both Tucker and Jessica to go bright red.

Sam laughed and looked at Danny. "And me? Was I saving the whales or something?"

"Something like that," Danny said with a huge blush.

"What was it Danny? Was it something bad? Come on! Tell us!" Jessica whined.

"We-we were married," he muttered, his face going redder.

This caused Sam to blush too. "Well, that's sweet. I mean it wasn't like we had kids or anything like that."

Danny shielded his eyes from Sam, his blush growing deeper.

"Danny? We didn't have kids, right?"

Tucker and Jessica's eyes widened. "You did! How many? How many, Danny?" Tucker pressed.

"Two," Danny said in a very quiet voice.

"I couldn't hear you," Jessica taunted while Sam tried to hide her face.

"Two. A boy and a girl." Tucker and Jessica fell into a fit of giggles.

The four teenagers talked for another half an hour or so about Danny's dream and things that had gone on at school while he was out. Danny was embarrassed to find out that Sam had been skipping school to sit with him. Tucker was in the middle of the story about what happened when Dash found out that Jessica really didn't work for the paper, and there was going to be no article on him when the nurse Sam had mentioned came in due to the noise.

She started to yell at them that this was a hospital until she noticed that Danny was awake as well. Then she went on to yell at them about how they should have called her the moment he woke up. She left to get the doctor, muttering something about teenagers. This caused the four of them to break into laugher.

"Well, we should be heading home. Homework you know," Tucker said as he and Jessica got up. "We'll see you tomorrow in school hopefully."

"Yeah. Later you guys," Danny said.

It was quiet for a moment after the two had left. Finally Danny broke the silence. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Sam. You know, I had no control over what my brain was thinking."

"No, I know Danny," she said smiling at him. "It's actually kinda sweet. Our children," she said thoughtfully. "They were beautiful right?"

"Just as beautiful as their mother."

Sam blushed, but couldn't hide her smile. "Where they, you know, Halfas?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Trust me when I say the world will be a much better place."

"The world couldn't get any better with you by my side," Sam said touching his face softly.


End file.
